


【千百】谱写未来乐章

by Frau_ohne_Schatten



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_ohne_Schatten/pseuds/Frau_ohne_Schatten
Summary: 时间线四部之后，新曲ミライノーツを奏でて的阅读理解。
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 4





	【千百】谱写未来乐章

百下意识咬住笔头，眯着眼审阅白板上潦草的字迹，他的脸颊不自觉地鼓了起来，眼神也因为不满意变得越发阴沉。僵持许久，他吐出一口气，懊恼地用海绵把白板上的字擦掉。

百随手扔开海绵，侧着头，一只手托着下巴，眼神转到窗外。他瞥到晴朗的夜空，才意识到原来不经意间已经在书桌前坐了这么久。

目光移回凌乱的桌面，越看越心烦。他把摊开的几张纸揉成团，眯着眼瞄准废纸篓，前两球顺利入篮，第三个撞在纸篓边上，弹到房间的角落里。

百心中堵着的焦躁仿佛被火星引燃，他挺直后背，举起残留着浅灰色痕迹的白板，和不成型的词句气鼓鼓地对视。

“啊……太难了……”百最终还是无可奈何地挪开凶恶的视线，把白板倒扣在桌子上。

百靠着自己的小臂趴在桌面上，竟品尝到久违的无助滋味。以往在节目和采访中信手拈来的词句，现在仿佛在心的十字路口堵得乱七八糟，模糊的言语互不相让地按着喇叭，只剩震耳的噪声。

百回想起一个星期前他和千商量新曲的时候，虽然当时已经预感会遇到困难，但怎么都没想到是这种程度的寸步难行。

一个星期前，日历上的数字还在正月的尾巴里，千和百终于度过了对于顶级偶像来说最忙碌的工作时间。人们需要彻底的放松，提供娱乐的人就需要一刻不停地努力表演。

过年的重头戏是音乐盛会黑白音乐祭，紧跟着还有Re: vale的新年演唱会，其中穿插着无数电视节目和广播的特辑收录，来自广告商的新产品拍摄邀请更是络绎不绝。

人们在正月末渐渐走出过年的氛围，重新回到工作日常，连续超负荷工作的偶像们也在这间隙有了难得的休息机会。

千和百现在就在家中悠闲地享受不被日程安排追赶的假期。千拿出了吉他给百唱了几首迟到的过年歌，百打开电视，剥开一个橘子，津津有味地看着重播的漫才决赛。

就在这无所事事的时刻，千放下吉他，酝酿良久才开口道：“对了，我有一件非常想拜托momo做的事。”

百回头微笑：“这是新年第一个委托吧？没问题！什么样的事情都交给我吧！”

“四月新单曲的主打歌，momo乐意来作词吗？”

“诶！这次春季新曲也要我作词？”，百喜出望外，充满期待地望向千，上身向前贴在沙发靠垫上，“我当然很乐意！”

百越想越开心，几乎心花怒放。他趴在沙发上，两只脚因为喜悦而不安分地踢着空气。千被百身上散发出的高浓度快乐感染，不自知地也跟着笑了。

“能用我的词语，配合千的旋律，这真是最幸福的事情，”百抱紧怀中的靠垫，声音染上笑意，“新曲是什么风格？yuki在作曲的时候想了些什么？”

千喉咙微动，他歪了歪头：“其实……我也不知道。”

“嗯？”百诧异地坐起来，转瞬又像想明白了什么一样打了个响指，“知道了！是那种轻飘飘又有点调皮的主题？好前卫啊！”

千把吉他靠在垫子上，手指漫不经心地拨弄着琴弦，吉他唱出几个音符，“现在还完全没有开始作曲。”

“没关系没关系，在这段时间我会默默守护yuki，等待新曲的诞生。”百连忙宽慰。

千却看上去更紧张了，他注视着脸上满是关切的百，转而微微垂下头，只用余光和他的伴侣对视。

“反过来做吧，我是说……momo先写词，换我来守护momo，然后我来配合momo的歌词作曲。”

千的胸口上下起伏，好像是在用急促的呼吸把心底的愿望送出：“所以，这次的委托就是，我想让momo拜托我写一首新歌，我想贴合momo的词语和心愿创作……”

沉默横在两人之间，百转了转眼睛，才完全想明白这个委托套委托究竟意味着什么。  
“这个我绝对做不到吧？？”他大惊失色，摆着手抗拒。

“momo说不管是什么委托都可以交给你吧？”千同样是一副紧张到受伤的表情。

百和千慌乱地看着对方，这是一场互相太为对方着想的对峙。前者用忙乱的肢体动作和目光大幅度地表示“我完全不知道怎么直接向你提出要求啊yuki的委托太狡猾了吧”，后者把一只手挡在嘴边，寂寞的眼中写满“要是momo不能接受给我提出作曲委托的委托我就不知道怎么办了”。

“哈……yuki……这个……”

“momo，我……”

直到对话也变得支离破碎，百意识到自己从开始就毫无胜算，从决定能为了yuki什么都做的那一刻开始，就不会拒绝他的任何要求，哪怕是这样强硬的反向委托也无法拒绝。

“好吧……我姑且……”他叹着气回答。

而yuki是不是正好瞄准了自己这一点？百仰起头，看到千脸上的紧张悉数融化。

“别说什么姑且……”千喃喃道。

这人还真的很会得寸进尺。满含怜爱的抱怨激起了心中的暖流上涌，百点点头，坚定地回应：“嗯，我会努力的。”

“太好了，”千闭上眼睛舒了一口气，“不过，话说回来，做音乐已经有十多年了，竟然还能产生初次尝试的感受……”

百跟着忍俊不禁：“……我也是啊，Re: vale最会说话的小百，也是第一次和词语苦苦纠缠。”

这算什么，夫妇漫才的新梗？保持多年感情的新鲜感，秘诀就是和对方一起进行全新的初次体验，百暗想着。很久之后他才明白过来，此刻蕴藏胸中的温度名为幸福。

虽然当初是决定要努力作词——也没有任何拒绝的余地，但是……

一个星期后的百睁开眼，从清晰的记忆中回到一片狼藉的工作桌前。

但是直接把自己的愿望和要求用美丽的文字装点起来，然后再让yuki按照自己的想法创作……这几乎就是无从入手。

让yuki去完成自己的心愿已经是很难说出口的事情。然而在此之前，还有一个更艰巨的课题。

我的愿望和要求，到底是什么？

说到底，自己从未潜入心中，打捞最深处的愿望。过去那些飞速被丢到身后的日子里，自己仿佛是在被不断上涨的海潮追着狂奔。身后是酝酿着狂风暴雨的海洋，汹涌的海卷起千万波涛，连同虚幻的泡沫一起，要把他卷入无光的海底。

不过现在不一样了，风暴已经平息，驱散乌云后的星空无比灿烂……百揉着太阳穴，如释重负。

也多亏这个艰难的创作任务，他才有机会开始反省内心吧。想到这里，百暗自感激。

……但说这么多……还是写不出来嘛！仅凭一个人苦思冥想，他还是做不到。

百又把一张纸揉成团，瞄准废纸篓，晃了几下手臂预测轨迹，果断投出，这次是一个满分投篮。

这也是yuki的错，当时给的委托也太难了吧，还不过来看我……百索性开始赌气，焦头烂额地抓了一把头发。

他随即轻笑自己没来由的任性，狠狠摇头，像是要把这个异端想法甩出脑袋一般用力。自己可能真的遇到瓶颈了，但这种撒气的话，无论如何都不应该针对yuki。

他听到敲门声，门后是yuki的脚步。

这是什么心灵感应吗，百腹诽，刚想到yuki的事情，他就过来了。不过整整一个下午，yuki还真是安静，他一个人在外边做什么呢……

想到这些，百的双肩上仿佛压着无形的重量，他趴在臂穹里沉沉地应了一句请进。

等到百缓缓坐起身后，千已经走到他的面前。千轻轻放下手中冒着热气的马克杯，小心翼翼发问：“今天怎么样？”

百闷闷不乐地抓起白板，用手指狠狠敲了敲没擦干净的表面，“做了很多尝试，结果还是回到了原点……yuki，创作是这么无情的吗，什么都没有的状况下就让我写东西，这也太难了，我都要开始怀疑我到底会不会说话。”

“从零开始的创作就是这样的，看来momo也了解到了。不过momo总是很擅长用语言捕捉感受，就算多花点时间也完全没问题，我很相信momo哦。”

“yuki，你这么说我很开心，但这次毕竟不一样……”百垂下眼睛，小声叹气。他端起马克杯，热气熏得他眯起一只眼睛，清新的花草茶气息却抢先一步窜进鼻腔，他浅浅抿了一口，温度正好。

“这个很好喝！薄荷、柠檬，还有一种别的味道……可以说是大脑的空气清新剂！”

“噗，清新剂……这个可是纯天然手工制作的清新剂，薄荷和迷迭香也是用家里养的哦。”千拉过一把椅子，坐到百的身边，侧过身，用温柔的眼神包裹离得最近的人。

“谢啦yuki！你好贴心，这段时候一直在照顾我。”百又喝下一口香茶，比体温稍高的温度让他感到由内而外的温暖。

千闻听此言，抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫片刻才开口：“……我知道，这次跟往常不一样，所以我也想……想像momo以前照顾我那样，反过来照顾你……”

“……所以momo觉得我做的够好吗？”他屏息半秒，随后语速飞快地补充问道。

百滞住了一瞬，然后被千直白求表扬的样子逗笑了：“哈哈哈……yuki……做的很好哦，给我很多一个人工作的时间，平常不会催我，不会给我压力，昨天还带我去了很好的饭店……这些都很棒，我要给yuki同学一朵小红花！”

说着，百用手指在千的眼前认真划了几圈。

随着他手指的动作，千也笑着眯起眼睛：“太好了，我学会在这种时候照顾momo了，”他扫到桌面上摊开的纸和没盖上笔帽的水笔，“所以说，momo遇到什么具体的困难了吗？随时都可以来问我哦。”

“呼……”百呼出一口气，讪讪笑道，“具体的困难……倒不如说因为太困难了，甚至都没有真正开始。毕竟这次跟往常完全反过来了，对我来说，和第一次的尝试一样。”

可能是因为花草茶确实放松了百的神经，或者是刚刚和千说笑，让他卸下了心中的防备。感到千的气息近在咫尺，百放松下来，歪在椅子里，不假思索把心中难解难分的焦躁和郁闷倾吐而出。

“说实话我很紧张——哈哈本来根本不应该紧张的对不对？可是我控制不住……紧张，期待，又有点不知所措……”

千点了点头，深表理解：“……这次创作，对我来说也是第一次……为别人写歌，配合别人想表达的内容……紧张和不知所措的心情和momo是一样的。”

他又怕加重百的不安，连忙接着解释，“不过只要想到是为了momo写歌，要和momo一起唱，我就不觉得是一件难事。”

“但无中生有的工作还是落在我身上了吧！”百挥着手争辩，“永远性理论和t(w)o时候，我能听着yuki创作的音乐，思考什么样的词语贴合旋律。这次让我先作词，一下就没有了可以倚靠的墙壁……”

“就这样，yuki还说让我提出要求……明明最不擅长这个！真是不想干了……”

百一口气吐出积攒一个星期的话，抱怨完了倍感舒畅，几秒钟过去了，他才逐渐回味到自己究竟说了什么。

竟然随随便便就说什么不想干了……这是我的嗓子能发出的声音吗……

“啊！竟然说了这么多泄气的话，还是因为填词这种事！哈哈这也太不像我了，就当是我自言自语……我去转换一下心情，很快就没事了！抱……”

抱歉几个音节还没说完，百的右手就被千紧紧包在掌心中。百感到熟悉的手指上带着微冷的温度，就连手心也沾着汗水。

千这么紧张？这样想着，百抬起头，与身边的人视线交织。

“我不希望momo道歉，而且能听到momo的抱怨，我真的、真的很开心。”千一字一句诚恳道。

百难以置信地睁大眼，缓缓开口：“……听到抱怨会开心？不会感觉很扫兴吗，我不想因为我的事，yuki的心情被影响……”

千有些不安地把一丝头发捋到耳后，嘴唇翕动，最后下定决心般闭着眼脱口而出：“——momo就随便让我扫兴，随便影响我的心情吧！”

“哈……？”

“momo，说我是笨蛋试试看？”千一本正经地看着百。

百摸不着头脑：“……yuki，怎么了？为什么突然要说yuki是笨蛋……”

“大胆地让我扫兴吧，不要有顾虑。”千激动地向前一步，伸出手抓住百的肩膀。

这都是什么啊……百摇头，说出了一半的真心话：“yuki真的是笨蛋吧……”

千听了后，一脸满足地点头：“对对，就是这样。终于被momo说是笨蛋了，心情真好……”

“哈？yuki还会心情好？我不好受了一整天，还不是因为yuki的麻烦委托？结果yuki过来说了一堆怪话……”现在百真的感到有点火大了。

“哪有，我这是关爱，momo把心里的牢骚说出来之后也会轻松吧。”

“轻松？关爱？真要是关爱的话，那就多来工作室看看我啊？我根本不是那种适合一个人工作的类型，”百现在终于可以说出此刻百分百的真心话，“yuki真的是笨蛋……”

“哈？momo为什么不早说？我一个人被扔在起居室里也很孤独，好几次想来进门找momo，都怕打扰到你……”

“扔在起居室里？说得像放置play一样，有这么严重吗？而且yuki为什么不早说？为什么不提前问我？”

“真是的，momo也什么都没告诉过我啊？”

两人以极近的距离对视，共同呼吸着一片逐渐升温的空气。百试着维持了几秒的凶狠眼神，然而回想起刚刚无厘头的认真吵架，心中只感到好笑。

眼前的yuki却还保持着完美无缺的生气面孔，这副凌然的愤怒表情和刚刚故意找茬的吵架形成过于鲜明的对比，搞笑效果胜过电视上任何一个短剧……

百抿了抿嘴，竭力控制住自己忍不住上扬的嘴角，先笑出来的人就输了。他有意识地避开不看千的脸，可千的目光好像磁铁一样吸引着他的目光，完全无法避开，最终还是百先笑了出声。

“哈哈哈……如果这是谁先笑出来谁就输了比赛，那yuki赢了……”百边说边笑，他渐渐弯下腰，两只手臂环抱肚子。

千比了个胜利的手势，微微曲膝看着笑成一团的百：“怎么样？是不是都说出来之后就轻松好多？”

百好不容易止住大笑，慢慢喝下两口变温的花草茶。他放下杯子，微笑着点了点头。想到刚刚千故作严肃的愤怒表情，又差点咳嗽出声。千的心意，他已经完全感受到了。

“确实轻松很多，还说了yuki是笨蛋这种话，要是被几年前的我听到，肯定会吓死的，”百依然微笑着，露出尖尖的虎牙，“不过说出来之后，真的很畅快。”

“不会吧，你真的这么觉得？”千装傻，但是脸上藏不住的笑容出卖了他，“什么时候会这么想？”

“嘿嘿，”百用一只手撑着下巴，另一只手比着数，像是在盘点，“yuki明明一个人在起居室很孤单，但怕打扰我，一直不敢进来的时候……还有yuki想鼓励我说出真心话，但方式是和我完全没道理地吵架……”

千脸上泛红，低声干咳几下：“……这么一说，我还真无可救药。”

“哈哈，其实我和yuki也一样无药可救不是吗……如果不是这样，我也不会不加掩饰地说出来……”百拉着千的手，前后晃了晃，“所以说，Re: vale的六周年，就从这场笨蛋真心话大会开始了！”

“真心话大会是个很棒的开端，”千点头，思绪沉了下去，“因为我觉得，创作就是把心里所有的东西再检视一遍，不论是积极的声音还是没干劲的声音，都同样重要。如果视而不见的话，就是欺骗自己……总而言之，我们都不想唱说谎的歌吧？”

“哈哈，突如其来的艺术家发言。”

“这也很笨蛋吗？”

“yuki怎么还很期待啊，”百失笑，“没有，这个很帅哦。”

“是吗……界限好难找。”

“不过，我到最后只能写出奇怪的牢骚怎么办。类似于‘yuki是发光体中的笨蛋’、‘小百今天找不到笑容’、‘Re: vale就算躺在沙发上什么都不干都有人喜欢’这类要命的歌词？”百故作正经说出笑话。

千应答如流：“我会把它做成Funk，给它配上最棒的律动，所有粉丝都会喜欢。”

“哇还能这样？很合适，yuki超天才！”

“呵呵，这个确实不能否定呢。”

既然弄清楚了百不是适合独立工作的类型，他就理所当然地放弃闭关苦修。走出放满乐器的工作间之后，百长舒了一口气，果然还是和千在一起才是接近灵感的源泉。

那天的笨蛋真心话大会之后，他们理直气壮地待在家里，理直气壮地享受奢侈的无所事事。吃饭、打游戏、拨弄吉他、因为一些小事没心没肺地放声大笑……堪称乏善可陈的日常周而复始，但没人觉得无趣。

细小的变化是，千彻底迷上了“让百对自己提出要求”的游戏。

“momo，今天有什么要求吗?”

“今天是第二次了yuki！”

“momo，要不要来影响一下我的心情？”

“……yuki真的想感受一下不被理睬的寂寞吗？”

然而两人不得不承认，这个游戏还挺有趣。逐渐地，给我做生姜烧猪肉吧、帮我选一下手链、听我抱怨一下这支球队，踢得太烂了……诸如此类的小事，满足不了千，或者说满足不了千想满足百的愿望。

“momo，今天……”

晚上的阳光房里视野宽广，俯视是色彩鲜明的夜景，仰视是开始变得清晰的夜空。千从书页的文字上抬起视线，声音中流露着期待和跃跃欲试。

“好了好了，我在想了。”只用几个音节，百就知道身边的人又开始了，简直就是每日任务，不过他心甘情愿配合就是了。

千放下手中的书鼓励他：“可以提高难度哦。”

他看到百扬起下巴，目光逐渐飞远。百注视的方向是清澈的星空，注视时间之长，让千甚至开始想，momo是不是打算要一颗恒星的产权，虽然也不是不行吧……

“yuki？”另一个人轻声唤他，把他从漫无边际的假设中拉回来。

“我在哦。”千接过柔和的注视。

“我想……”百偏过头，手指无意识地颤动，这是他一贯与自己的真心话斗争的样子。

“嗯，什么都会给momo哦。”千低声安慰。

“我想要……想要答案！现在我只想要这个，”百直直看着他，恍然大悟一样越说越快，脸也不断凑近，“对啊……我最想要答案，yuki，给我答案吧！”

不是某个问题的答案，而是在内心最深处积攒了太多想要知道的和想要确认的事情。百并不是想要一个简单的是或不是，也不是想要更多解释……他只想要一份能够填满所有缝隙的坚定。

你会给我什么样的回答呢……百心跳加速，好像触及到了轮廓一样，有了再进一步的勇气，于是他全神贯注凝视对面的人的眼睛。

深爱的人的浅色眼眸，比夜空还要纯净，却闪着比银河还要耀眼的光。他注意到千的眼中有一个一动不动的影子，屏住呼吸不断凑近，直到额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖的距离。

他终于看清了，千眼中的影子，一直是他自己。

这就是答案，只用注视就能读出全部。那样不善言辞，那样笨拙又羞涩的千，在过去的时光里仿佛重获新生，变得更加优秀和温柔。过去五年有余，两千多次满怀热情和希望的日出日落，他们都一同看过。

从未有过的饱满感受充斥胸膛，那样的闪亮，仿佛凝聚了整个银河的光芒，让他几乎落泪，然而说不出理由。百握紧拳头，想要把这坚实的感受紧握在手中，这份从来没有感受过的温热，到底是什么……

“可以啊，”千用气声回应，像是怕惊飞这个魔法的时刻，“答案就是，以后也要一直让我听到你的声音，一直在我的身边吧。”

在无言自证的过去之上，他又补充了未来的答案。过去堵住耳朵不敢听的未来音符，现在不需要卖力，就能够清晰地响彻耳畔。

百仍然紧握着拳头，手心里是他们永远不会放弃的宝物，他现在终于可以毫不迟疑地认定，这就是幸福。

“我知道怎么做了。”百带着浓重的鼻音闷声说道。

“什么？”

“歌词，曲子，未来……”百吸了吸鼻子，“我是说，我要你给我写未来的乐章。”

解开了阻塞之后，灵感势不可挡地喷涌而出。之后两天，百坐在桌子旁边奋笔疾书，这次反而是手跟不上脑子的速度，千则坐在旁边的垫子上若有所思地拨弄着琴弦。从琴箱流出的旋律片段，不会打扰百的思考，反而像一个个闪着光的路标，引导百的思路走向更远处。

“宛如聚集了银河的闪耀”

“光芒落入心底”

“即便是怯懦的日子里”

“想要给你的温热从未消散”

就这样开始……百合上眼，在回忆中摸索有相似质感的时刻。

他的思绪飘到几个月前，想到了和千在屋顶上尽情的演唱。身边的搭档和他交换幸福的眼神，背后的后辈们卖力演奏，不约而同地静静注视他们。高处的空气清冽而纯净，他们的歌声好像也变得更加自由。曲终之时，他偶然抬头，发现天空近得触手可及。

天空逐渐被鲜艳的光点亮，欢呼声从身后响起，他又想到刚过去的黑白音乐祭。他们两个人登场时，伴随着台下震耳的尖叫，灯光闪烁，一瞬间粉色与绿色相映的星海在眼前漫开。  
那片星海总是环绕着他们，彩排时空荡荡的场地，在演出开始的那一刻，一片璀璨的星空装点了世界。

一个月前Re: vale举行了新年的第一场演唱会，他们照例挽着手登台后，看到台下涌动的星光。台下有的粉丝在兴奋地尖叫，更多的粉丝捂着嘴，难以抑制激动，泪水在荧光棒的照耀下格外耀眼。

“Re: vale，实在是太好了……”

“两个人站在一起，啊太幸福了，我不行了……”

“啊啊啊Re: vale两个人要永远在一起啊！！！”

百和千不约而同看向对方，每一个人坚定的心意，他们都感受到了。两个人握紧了对方的手，同时开口唱起第一首歌。就用不曾动摇歌声来回答这片愿望的星空吧。 

百缓缓睁开眼，捕捉到千偷看的目光，便扬了扬手中的纸：“yuki也来看吧。”

“被你注视着 想要你给我答案”

“做自己就好”

“在最前方迫不及待的明天”

“奏响未来乐章吧”

……

“下一组艺人，是在刚刚过去的黑白音乐祭中又一次获得综合优胜，被公认为偶像中绝对王者的Re: vale！”随着女主持人的介绍和台下沸腾的尖叫，Re: vale的两人走上舞台。

“刚刚走过轰轰烈烈五周年的两个人，在今天的FNC歌谣祭上，将初次表演今年的第一首新单曲！千先生，百先生，新单曲是什么样的歌？”

“这又是我和yuki的合作曲哦，我觉得是一首闪闪发光的歌！”

“是的，永远性理论和t(w)o之后，家里非常受偏爱的第三个孩子。”

场地内爆发了与华丽布景极不相符的笑声，女主持人笑着接话：“Re: vale两位还是一如既往的恩爱。”

“不过生产过程，怎么说呢，还挺波折的。”

“辛苦了，不过我也有好好出力吧。”

“哈哈哈是的，虽然是小百负责作词，但是yuki真的给了很多帮助，要不然可能就让大家听到‘Re: vale坐在沙发上什么都不干就能让所有人喜欢’之类不知所云的歌词。”

“……其实现在想想，觉得也挺不错的。演唱会上可以试一试，坐在沙发上。”

“绝对不行哦！这种形式，Re: vale20周年之前，不，25周年之前，yuki想都不要想！”

女主持人忍着不笑喷麦克风，深呼吸之后忍痛打断两个人的相声：“百先生为什么会说新曲是一首闪闪发光的歌呢？”

“因为，新曲里有我们想传达的星光的温度。”

“以及对未来的勇气。这首歌里寄托了Re: vale的愿望。”

“希望通过我们的表演，这份心意能传达到大家的心中。”

清脆明亮的前奏响起，千和百默契地侧头相视一笑。

“请听，Re: vale的新曲，奏响未来乐章。”

finis


End file.
